Goujiin
Bio of Goujiin We are Goujiin and Goujiiu, Twin Saiyans from an alternate universe on Earth in a megacity called Pagon City where we as a race were raised to be either heroes or villains. My brother and I were the heroes, fightng on he side of justice to protct the planet from threats from time travellers to dimentional jumpers. Goujiiu was sent on a mission one day and never returned. Goujiin went solo ever since. Through the years in his childhood, he was pased from one master to the next as they test his unusual skills never witnessed before. Goujiin's eyes shift colours depending on his mood and when confronted with new information, his eyes would "shimmer" and the knowledge would be committed to memory almost instantly. The same thing would happen when confronted with super powers. his ki would recognize the ability and "mimic" it and presumably learn it. The years passed and he was an expert in mechanics, Astral, dimentional and technology sciences with a minor in medical. At 17, the universe fell into disarray. The Gods grew bored of their creation and took it upon themselves to wipe everything clean. PortalCorp was the busiest it has ever been. Heroes from across the globe banded together to fight off the villains intending to shut the dimentional portals down. Eventually, a ship in orbit fired at the planet, cracking it in half. All efforts to defend were abandoned. A last ditch effort to save everyone was made. Billions were transported randomly to alternate universes while trillions didnt get a chance. This universe was where Goujiin ended up. He befriended a fellow Saiyan by the name of Tarble who trained him on how to improve on his skills. Jiin done side missions for the Ginyu Force once but failed when he was told to retrieve Kid Vegeta. He resisted and attacked, accidentally teaching Jiin Galick Gun. after firing back, he was confronted by the Elites and the King himself. Jiin was mercilessly beaten. The King tried to finish him with an OrgaBlaster but was being watched and deflected most of it with one of his own. having enough, the King fired an Execution Beam. Jiin copied it but was unable to withstand any more attacks and died. Tarble later revived Jiin with the Dragonballs and descovered his ability to control his own blood, being the single offensive ability to call his own. Jiin made and lost friends. His life a struggle between aggression and boredom. One fateful day, he was confronted by a blonde by the name of Vestro Jr. They became fast friends and out of the blue, Vest confronted him,expressing his feelings. Goujiin accepted. The relationship was very rocky with Vestro being against his son's sexual position who on several occasions tried and eventually succeeded t kill him. Vest was brought back with ease with help and later, got married. Since then, the family lived in relative safety with occasional attacks. Our family grows more and more and we still live on as we do Goujiin's power has drastically increased due to the constant battles and is the main defender of the family Tough, Stubborn and self-proclaimed Cute, he maintains his composure with confidence of his skills: -Mimic: Ability to copy and/or learn the skils of his enemies -BloodRage: Natural born skill which allows him to regenerate and massively boosts his power -True BloodRage: A style similar to Kaioken immencely boosts power but slowly destroys the body if left active -Vampire: This trait was given from his master Azu greatly increasing his base strength, speed and perception. Vampire Class:level A. Among Vampires, Level A is among the 1st. The Origionals. Essentially Vampire Royalty. -Soul Snatching: Extremely rarely used unless needed, he can pinch his fingers together, gripping the soul from one's body and either locking it down, shutting the body down or removing it and effectively killing them. -Healing: A skill learned from when he absorbed Lucifer's Soul. Used dark Tendrils to close wounds. upon removal of the soul, Healing was lost in the use of tendrils but was redescovered when BloodRage recycled the ability to be used with Ki often causing a warm, pleasant feeling when healing is occuring. Skills Learned/from who Gallick Gun: PrinceKidVegeta OrgaBlaster: KingVegeta_ ExecutionBeam: KingVegeta_ DeathBeam: Meet_Frieza_ DeathBall: Meet_Frieza_ Omega Blast: Broly_2000 SaiyanShield: Son_Goku_ OneHandedKamehameha: SuspendedDante (this Universe's version of Goujiin) EliteTarget: Hope/EliteTwins FateCannon: Lucas ForgottenSaiyan (Best Friend and fusion/fighting partner)trio. (more to come as I get time)